I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of methods and apparatus for supporting loads above a base level;
The invention is more particularly directed to such a method and apparatus used as an adjunct to some other structure;
The invention is most particularly directed to such a method and apparatus utilized in cooperation with recreational vehicles and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
I am aware of various supporting frameworks which have been developed in the past. Such items are generally comprised of a pair of inverted "v" members, or the equivalent, with a bar or the like connected between them. Examples of such prior art will be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,620,702; 4,917,378; 4,268,087; 4,537,392; 4,256,300; 4,537,392; 3,167,290; 2,984,444; 1,725,168; and 812,3444. There have even been some developments in other countries such as German patent number 860,142; Swiss patent number 176,274; and British patent number 620,350.
I have spent considerable time studying this field, particularly as to a method and apparatus which might be used in conjunction with recreational vehicles such as motor homes and the like. Included in this study has been a careful review of the aforementioned patents. The closest that any of them can come to my method and apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,300 in the embodiment shown in FIG. 5. However, even this is not practical for adaptation to recreational vehicles.
With all of the foregoing in mind, I concluded that there really is no useful prior art which could be employed for the uses set forth in this patent application. Thus I can truthfully state that I know of no applicable prior art as to the within disclosed invention.